Dump trucks and similar vehicles present potential risks to road users and road infrastructures. Indeed, such vehicles can typically move even though their beds or dumps are in an upright position. In such scenarios, the vehicles may impact road infrastructure, thus damaging the vehicles or the road infrastructure (e.g., such as viaducts and the like). Such impacts are typically associated with high repair costs or even fatalities.
There is thus a need for a system or device that addresses at least some of the challenges presented above.